To climb so high
by zehn
Summary: "Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Kuroo cometió un error."


**Título:** _to climb so high  
_ **Prompt:** _Domestic_

 **Nota:** Para el día 2 de la semana KuroTsukki en Tumblr.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y a Shueisha._

* * *

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Kuroo cometió un error.

En realidad, no fue un error, más bien, fue un momento en el que no estaba pensando y se había dejado llevar. Y tenía una joven hermosa delante de él, una amplia cama en un _love hotel_ y ninguna inhibición. La joven era una compañera de colegio, a Kuroo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido usar el calificativo de "hermosa", pero ahí estaba, tomándola entre sus brazos, posándola delicadamente en la cama, besándola, quitándole la ropa y deshaciéndose de la de él.

Había sido ruidoso, desordenado y confuso; pero, al fin y al cabo, satisfactorio.

Unos meses después, recibía algo envuelto en un montón de cobijas, ante la mirada confusa de sus padres.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir, antes que la muchacha estallara en lágrimas. Kuroo parpadeó, sorprendido. Miró entre las aberturas de la cobija, para ver los ojos cerrados de un pequeño bebé. Un bebé.

—No puedo cuidarlo más, Kuroo-kun —fue lo último que le dijo la muchacha, antes de irse. Kuroo no volvió a saber nada de ella.

Ese día hubo gritos y lágrimas en la casa del joven. Se detuvo cuando el pequeño empezó a llorar. Madre, padre e hijo hicieron silencio, intercambiaron miradas; los dos primeros, parecían enojados, Kuroo, por su parte, estaba preocupado.

Lo más parecido a cuidar de un bebé que había hecho en su vida, era cuidar de Kenma. Pero a Kenma no tenía que cambiarle los pañales, ni darle de comer cada tres horas, mucho menos cargarlo para que dejara de llorar.

—Tetsurou —empezó su padre, con voz seria y los brazos cruzados. Su madre tomó el bebé en sus brazos y lo meció suavemente, mientras le hablaba en voz baja, para tranquilizarlo. Kuroo sentía los brazos agarrotados, débiles.

—¿Sí? —contestó Kuroo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Ya tenía un cupo en la universidad de Tokio; la facultad de Leyes lo había felicitado por la calidad de su ensayo y el grupo de profesores que lo había entrevistado había quedado encantado con él. En unos cuantos meses sería estudiante de la mejor universidad de Japón y no podía imaginarse en otro lugar.

Tampoco se había imaginado con un bebé y con muchas dudas. Sin embargo, Kuroo podía ser terco y capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera para continuar.

—Voy a ir a la universidad —respondió. Su padre avanzó un paso hacia él—. Voy a ir a la universidad, y voy a trabajar, también voy a cuidar del bebé.

—Está bien —respondió su padre. Su madre le había dado un corto abrazo. El bebé finalmente había dejado de llorar.

. . . .

Sorprendentemente, fue Kenma quien más se apegó al bebé, éste también parecía querer al muchacho. El pequeño daba la impresión de iluminarse cada vez que veía a Kenma y miraba fijamente la pantalla del celular mientras éste jugaba en su celular, un par de veces había agarrado un mechón de cabello de Kenma entre una de sus manitas y lo halaba y aunque Kenma hacía una mueca de dolor, no emitía ningún sonido y lo dejaba hacer. Kuroo solo podía sonreír.

—No es necesario que vengas tan seguido —le dijo a Kenma un día. Éste se encogió de hombros.  
—Mamá quiere saber cómo estás y si necesitas ayuda —le respondió él—. También quiere saber si ya le pusiste un nombre.  
—¿Nombre?  
—Sí, al bebé.  
—Un nombre… No lo sé.  
—Kuro, un bebé necesita un nombre. No puedes seguir diciéndole "bebé" toda la vida.  
—Entonces lo voy a llamar "Kenma".  
—Kuro.

Kuroo esperó una idea, pero esta no llegó enseguida. Miró a Kenma, pidiéndole ayuda, éste hizo una mueca, evidentemente no le llamaba la atención la idea. Kuroo optó por sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, esperando.

—Kuro —dijo, solo por ver la reacción de Kenma.  
—¿En serio? —respondió éste.  
—No. Lo siento.

Y volvió a pensar.

La idea llegó rápida, sin anunciar. Kuroo se levantó y rebuscó entre sus papeles, Kenma se acercó protectoramente al bebé, como si a Kuroo le fuese a dar algún arrebato y temiera que le fuese a hacer daño al pequeño.

Kuroo miró algo en su celular y escribió frenéticamente, mientras Kenma le murmuraba algo al bebé. Al final, Kuroo le mostró el papel, estaba lleno de tachones y a Kenma le costó encontrar lo que le estaba mostrando, miró inquisitivamente a su amigo.

—Takashi —respondió Kuroo y señaló un par de kanji en la hoja—. Se escribe así.  
—Ya veo. Takashi —. Le hizo una seña a Kuroo, quien tomó el bebé en sus brazos.  
—Lo siento por demorarme en colocarte un nombre, Takashi —le dijo Kuroo al bebé. A su hijo.

El bebé tomó uno de los dedos de Kuroo entre sus manos y lo sostuvo así durante un buen rato.

. . . .

Lo más difícil de tener un hijo de meses es… todo, pensaba Kuroo.

Durante la primera semana, se despertaba cada tanto porque el pequeño lloraba. Kuroo se levantaba arrastrando los pies y le daba de comer. Lo paseaba un rato y luego lo devolvía a su cuna.

Usualmente, esperaba hasta que el bebé se durmiera; luego volvía de nuevo a la cama y se quedaba dormido en cuestión de segundos. Sólo para despertar un rato después cuando Takashi había ensuciado su pañal, o quería otra ración de comida.

Había otra parte difícil y era sus horarios en la universidad. Kuroo se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana, para preparar a Takashi, recorría el apartamento metiendo todo lo necesario en una bolsa. Cuando todo estaba listo, procedía a preparar su desayuno y a ponerse algo presentable para sus clases de ese día.

Durante un tiempo, Kuroo tuvo que llevar a Takashi a la universidad, no tenía dinero para una guardería y se sentía demasiado sobreprotector con Takashi como para dejarlo en cualquier lugar. Le parecía que estaba más seguro con él, de manera que soportó las miradas enojadas de algunos profesores cada vez que Takashi empezaba a llorar y estudió. Estudió como nunca.

Llevar a Takashi a la universidad le dio una ventaja. Sus compañeras lo consentían y a veces le pedían que las dejara cargarlo. Kuroo no solía acceder a esto último, pero no podía evitar que las jóvenes se acercaran al bebé, le hablaran e incluso, le dieran consejos.

Sus clases acababan a eso de la una, y Kuroo tenía que trabajar el resto de la tarde. Y ahí estaba su problema. Su jefe odiaba los bebés y cuando Kuroo le había mencionado la existencia de Takashi, había negado con la cabeza.

—Kuroo-kun —le había dicho—, no puedo arriesgarme a que dejes tu trabajo tirado por atender a tu hijo.  
—No lo haré —respondió éste—. Puedo dejarlo al cuidado de alguien —agregó. No mencionó que no tenía a nadie con quién dejarlo. Quizá sus padres…  
—¿Y la madre? —preguntó el hombre. Ante la expresión severa de Kuroo trató de disculparse—. Lo siento, lo siento…  
—Lo abandonó —contestó Kuroo—. Yo no pienso hacer lo mismo. No abandono mis responsabilidades, eso incluye mi trabajo. Si le digo que puedo buscar a alguien, es porque voy a buscar a alguien y lo voy a encontrar.  
—Está bien —dijo el hombre—. Pero no se te ocurra traerlo acá, te va a distraer.

Kuroo asintió.

Había encontrado su salvación en Bokuto. Su amigo vivía muy cerca, no tenía ninguna clase por la tarde y trabajaba durante los fines de semana. Había aceptado encantado al contarle Kuroo su predicamento.

Para cuando Takashi había cumplido dos años, Kuroo había podido liberar a Bokuto de sus labores de niñera y lo había inscrito en una guardería. Más tarde, cuando Takashi tuvo tres años, pudo inscribirlo en un jardín infantil, cerca de su casa.

. . . .

A sus veintidós años, Kuroo volvió a ver a Tsukishima.

El joven también estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio y Kuroo lo veía pasar a veces, mientras está descansando en uno de los sectores al aire libre de la universidad. El pequeño Takashi, quien acompañaba a Kuroo de vez en cuando a sus clases, jugaba debajo en frente de él, bajo su mirada vigilante.

Takashi adoraba a "Tío Bokuto" y a "Tío Kenma"; con el primero no paraba de reír y jugar, ambos llenos de energía inagotable y Bokuto dispuesto a jugar con él cuánto tiempo Takashi quisiera. Kenma, por su parte, no tenía tanta energía, pero tenía la paciencia necesaria para cuidar de él y, de paso, le había enseñado a leer.

Kuroo se preguntaba qué papel tendría Tsukishima en la vida de Takashi, y en seguida se sintió enrojecer.

Durante aquella semana, vio a Tsukishima recorrer los pasillos de la universidad. Algunas veces, iba solo, otras, lo acompañaba un muchacho de corta estatura. Kuroo se preguntaba dónde estaba su amigo de Karasuno, el tipo de pecas que no se separaba de él por nada del mundo.

Tsukishima al fin lo vio durante un día soleado, mientras Kuroo leía y Takashi descansaba a su lado, comiendo una ensalada de frutas. Ese día, el pequeño no había tenido clases en el jardín infantil; Bokuto estaba en clases, al igual que Kenma. De manera que, ni corto ni perezoso, Takashi se había ofrecido a acompañar a su padre en clase y Kuroo aceptó, sin dudar.

Fue Takashi quien vio a Tsukishima acercarse, miró a su padre, luego al muchacho, después a su padre de nuevo. Finalmente, tocó el hombro de Kuroo, murmurando un suave "papá".

—Uvas —dijo Kuroo—. Olvidé que no te gustaban. Déjalas y me las como después —. Vio que el niño negaba con la cabeza, mirando a un punto en frente de él— ¿Decidiste probar las uvas? ¿No? Entonces… —Volteó a mirar y ahí estaba, a menos de un paso de él. Tsukishima Kei.

—Kuroo-san —dijo éste.  
—Tsukki —comentó Kuroo, en tono casual. Ante su comentario, Takashi miró fijamente al recién llegado, como si acabara de descubrir algo.  
—¿Tsuki? —dijo— ¿Como la luna?  
—Como la luna —respondió Kuroo. Takashi abrió la boca e incapaz de decir algo, se acercó a Tsukishima, con el contenedor de comida en la mano. Luego, estiró la comida hacia él.

—¿Quieres? —le dijo. Tsukishima alzó una ceja, miró a Kuroo.  
—Adelante —le respondió éste—. Si le quieres caer bien, coge una uva.  
—Caerle bien —murmuró Tsukishima—. Kuroo-san…  
—No lo dejes esperando, es de mala educación —interrumpió Kuroo.  
—Debe ser aburrido salir sólo por la noche—dijo Takashi, dirigiéndose a Tsukishima—. Todo el mundo duerme de noche.  
—No es de noche —dijo Kuroo—. Y ahí está, afuera. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Takashi miró a Kuroo, confundido y luego a Tsukishima, quien se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, enseguida, Takashi imitó su movimiento. Tsukishima se sorprendió por un momento, pero lo disimuló perfectamente.

—La luna está siempre ahí de día —le dijo, en voz baja—. Algunas veces la puedes ver, otras, no —. Al terminar de hablar, tomó una uva y se la metió a la boca, Takashi hizo una cara de asco.  
—¿Te gustan las uvas? —le preguntó. Tsukishima optó por sentarse y, como Kuroo esperaba, Takashi también se sentó.  
—Me gustan —contestó— ¿A ti no?  
—No. Papá dice que debo comérmelas porque son… —Hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. Al no poder hacerlo, miró a Kuroo pidiéndole ayuda.  
—Saludables —contestó Kuroo—. Y a él no le gustan porque son amargas, ¿puedes creerlo, Tsukki?

Tsukishima lo miró, pensativo, luego a Takashi. Después, tomó una uva, le dio varias vueltas en la mano y luego, le quitó la delgada cáscara. Fue un largo y delicado proceso, una vez hubo acabado, le tendió la fruta a Takashi.

—Pruébala —le dijo. Takashi hizo una mueca.  
—No quiero.  
—No está amarga, lo juro —. Como para probar su punto, mordió un pedazo, lo masticó lentamente y lo tragó, sin hacer ninguna expresión—. ¿Ves? No está amarga.  
—¿No lo está?  
—No lo está —le contestó Tsukishima. Le dio el otro pedazo de uva a Kuroo, quien lo comió—¿Está amarga, Kuroo-san? —Kuroo negó con la cabeza. Tsukishima peló otra uva y se la tendió a Takashi.

—Está bien —dijo el pequeño. La masticó durante un largo rato, su rostro, al principio preocupado, cambió su expresión a una maravillada—. ¡No está amarga! —Se volteó hacia Kuroo—. ¡Papá, no está amarga!  
—Me parece bien —respondió Kuroo, mirando la hora—. Me gustaría que habláramos más, Tsukki, pero tenemos que irnos, tengo una cita con mi tutor. Guarda tus cosas, Takashi.  
—¿Suzuki-san? —preguntó Takashi, para luego empezar a guardar lo que había sacado en una pequeña maleta.  
—Suzuki-san —respondió Kuroo y luego se dirigió a Tsukishima—: Ella siempre le da dulces y lo mima. Y a mí, me regaña porque aparentemente no escribí un número bien. En fin, nos vemos, Tsukki. Takashi, despídete. No se te olvide darle las gracias.  
—Muchas gracias, Tsukki-san —contestó Takashi, Kuroo no pudo evitar reír—. Nos vemos.

Tsukishima musitó algo y movió la mano en señal de despedida.

. . . .

Y, sin querer, Tsukishima se volvió una compañía constante.

Había empezado cuando Takashi lo divisó entre el gentío, un día en que él y Bokuto querían esperar a Kuroo a la salida de la universidad, para darle una sorpresa. Bokuto lo cargaba en sus hombros y Takashi miraba a la gente, buscando a su padre y su particular cabello entre todos los estudiantes.

De repente, le dio un tirón al cabello de Bokuto y gritó.

—¡Tsukki-san! —exclamó.  
—¿Tsukki-san? —preguntó Bokuto.  
—Tsukki-san es un amigo de papá. Y peló una uva y me la dio.  
—Creí que no te gustaban las uvas.  
—Pero Tsukki-san le quitó la cáscara y me gustaron.  
—Ya veo —comentó Bokuto—¿Quieres saludarlo?  
—Sí.  
—Vamos, entonces. Dime dónde está.  
—Debajo del árbol, cerca a la señora de los dulces.  
—Entendido.

Kuroo los había encontrado allí, media hora después, conversando. Bokuto parecía feliz, y Tsukishima tenía una expresión seria, mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con su hijo.

Por unos momentos, Kuroo no quiso acercarse, curioso de qué expresión ponía Takashi al hablar con Tsukishima, sin embargo, Bokuto fue quien lo vio y se lo mencionó al pequeño.

Éste interrumpió su charla con Tsukishima y se lanzó a correr, saltando a los brazos de Kuroo y abrazándolo. Kuroo respondió al saludo con entusiasmo.

—Bokuto-san —dijo Tsukishima—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Eres curioso, Tsukki.  
—No es eso, es…  
—Es raro, ¿cierto? —dijo Bokuto, Tsukishima asintió—. Pero verás, es una cosa en la que Kuroo es bueno, ser papá. Y es genial, ha hecho de todo por Takashi y al mismo tiempo, ha estudiado durísimo para poder graduarse a tiempo.  
—Pero Bokuto-san lo ha ayudado…  
—Claro que sí —respondió Bokuto, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—, no me gustaría que se sintiera culpable si a Takashi le falta algo o si no puede cuidarlo. Tampoco quiero que Takashi se sienta culpable si a Kuroo le sucede algo.

—¿Es tan importante?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Quiero decir, si es tan importante que ninguno de los dos se sienta culpable.  
—Por supuesto. Takashi es pequeño, pero no es tonto. Él sabe que a veces Kuroo deja de hacer ciertas cosas por él y Kuroo… Bueno, la historia de Kuroo es larga. Si él te la quiere contar, te la contará.

No hablaron más al acercarse Kuroo y regañar a Bokuto por haber venido sin avisar. A Tsukishima le pareció que no era un regaño muy sincero, juzgando por la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

Al día siguiente, le contó la historia a Tsukishima, mientras estaban en un café. Tsukishima pensó que a lo mejor no era tan descabellado querer lo mejor para los dos.

. . . .

Tres meses más tarde, Kuroo llamó a Tsukishima, sonaba desesperado. Tsukishima se quitó los audífonos para contestar y se dio cuenta del aguacero torrencial que estaba cayendo afuera.

—Tsukki —le dijo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Tsukki, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Tsukishima dudó, la última vez que le había hecho un favor a Kuroo había resultado con una deuda bastante grande. A pesar de todo, decidió que lo mejor era escucharlo. Eran las cinco de la tarde y aunque era bastante temprano, Kuroo no lo llamaría a esa hora por nada, mucho menos sonando intranquilo.

—¿Qué cosa?  
—Necesito que vengas.  
—¿Porqué? —. Escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea, Kuroo jadeó—. ¿Kuroo-san? ¿Todo bien?  
—Sí, sí, todo bien. Es que… Suzuki-san acabó de llamarme y tengo que ir a encontrarme con ella.  
—Kuroo-san, está lloviendo.  
—Tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, Tsukki. Cuando tu tutor de dice que vayas, vas, sin poner problema.  
—Sí, pero…  
—Bokuto no está y es imposible que Kenma venga, eres el único que puede. Takashi te conoce.  
—¿Necesitas que cuide a Takashi?  
—Le tiene miedo a las tormentas —explicó Kuroo—. No quiere quedarse solo, pero tampoco lo puedo llevar.

—¿Y si le dices a Suzuki-san que vaya?  
—Lo hice. Me dijo que no le hiciera propuestas indecentes —. Tsukishima resopló—. Por favor, Tsukki. A menos que… ¿tienes algo que hacer?  
—Una lectura.  
—Ah…  
—Pero puedo leer un libro en cualquier lugar —le dijo Tsukishima, Kuroo suspiró, aliviado—. Voy para allá. Puedes salir ya, si quieres. Pero dile a Takashi que voy a ir y que me espere cerca de la puerta. Dile que piense en lo que hablamos la otra vez, él sabrá de qué hablas.  
—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno con los niños, Tsukki?  
—Bueno, cuando tenía quince años conocí a un par en un campamento de entrenamiento y descubrí que no era tan complicado.  
—Gracias, Tsukki —le dijo Kuroo—. No por decirme que era como un niño, sino por cuidar a Takashi.  
—Sí, no hay de qué.

Media hora después, Takashi se lanzaba a sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que otro trueno resonaba en el edificio. Cuando escuchó las ventanas retumbar por el sonido, Tsukishima comprendió porque el pequeño estaba aterrorizado por las tormentas.

Se sentaron en la cama de Kuroo y esperaron. Takashi se acurrucó contra él, a Tsukishima le recordó a un gato y de la misma manera que a un felino, acarició la cabeza de Takashi distraídamente, para tranquilizarlo.

Pensó en la cantidad de tardes que había pasado allí durante los últimos tres meses, la mayoría de ellas escuchando a Kuroo ensayar para la presentación oral de su tesis y haciendo las preguntas que a Bokuto no se le ocurrían. Al finalizar cada tarde, Kuroo le ofrecía un café, Takashi, por su parte, le ofrecía uvas. Tsukishima aprovechaba para enseñarle a pelarlas, con mucha más paciencia de la que se creía capaz.

Eventualmente, habían empezado a usar las cáscaras como abono para una planta que acababan de comprar. Kuroo se unía a la labor cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando estaba cansado de estudiar.

La maceta con los lirios azules solía descansar en el pequeño balcón, Kuroo la había dejado dentro de la casa por sugerencia de Takashi, quien temía que a la planta le pasara algo si la dejaba fuera.

—Tsukki-san —llamó Takashi. Tsukishima evitó un resoplido, "Tsukki-san" sonaba extraño.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Dónde está papá?  
—Tuvo que salir porque Suzuki-san lo llamó.  
—¿Va a volver?  
—Claro que sí, Kuroo-san siempre vuelve, ¿no?

Takashi hizo una pausa, antes de responder. Luego se sentó en la cama, mirando a Tsukishima.

—Un día, tío Bokuto me recogió en el jardín y me llevó a casa. Cuando tío Bokuto me lleva a su casa, papá llega por la noche y nos vamos. Esa noche, papá no llegó y tío Bokuto me llevó a estudiar al otro día y me recogió por la tarde.  
—¿Y Kuroo-san?  
—Vino después. Dijo que estaba con los abuelos.  
—No te preocupes, Kuroo-san va a llegar. Quizá llegue un poco tarde, porque está lloviendo, pero va a llegar. No hay de qué preocuparse.  
—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Takashi. Tsukishima sabía que era peligroso hacer promesas de ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada más.  
—Te lo prometo.

Takashi se volvió a acurrucar contra él y Tsukishima decidió volver a su lectura. El muchacho vio el reflejo de un rayo e inmediatamente un trueno resonó por todo el lugar. Takashi saltó y empezó a llorar.

Tsukishima no sabía mucho de bebés, ni de niños. Era bueno con los infantes, lo admitía, pero eso no implicaba que lo sabía todo. De ahí que mientras Takashi lloraba, su mente se quedara en blanco por unos segundos, incapaz de procesar cualquier pensamiento.

Puso una mano en su hombro, indicándole que fuera valiente, que ya iba a pasar. No funcionó.

Le prometió que no se iba a ir de allí. No funcionó.

Le dijo que pensara en su padre, que estaba allí afuera y que fuera fuerte por él. No funcionó.

Habló sobre un programa de televisión que deberían ver. No funcionó.

Finalmente, recordó el contenido de su maleta, al que había agregado un par de objetos antes de salir, temiendo algo como esto. Se regañó mentalmente por su descuido y alcanzó su maleta.

Sacó un dinosaurio de plástico y se lo mostró a Takashi, éste no reaccionó en un principio, hasta que Tsukishima lo acercó a su mejilla, se atrevió a hacer un sonido reminiscente a un rugido. Takashi sorbió por la nariz y miró el dinosaurio. Tsukishima volvió a imitar el rugido y Takashi sonrió, débilmente. El pequeño estiró su mano, para tocar el juguete y sin pensar mucho en ello, Tsukishima se lo entregó.

Takashi lo examinó por un rato, moviéndolo hacia un lado y otro. Lo puso sobre la cama, y lo movió, como si caminara. Seguía sorbiendo por la nariz cada tanto, pero estaba tan absorto en su juego, que no notó cuando Tsukishima le limpió la cara, ni cuando otro trueno resonó, más lejos que el anterior.

—¿Tienes otro? —le preguntó Takashi.  
—Varios —contestó Tsukishima. Los sacó de la maleta y los puso en frente de Takashi. Éste colocó el que tenía en sus manos junto al grupo.  
—Papá me dijo que este era un tiranosaurio —comentó Takashi, señalando uno de los dinosaurios— ¿Y estos?—Presta atención, porque te voy a preguntar después —le dijo Tsukishima. Y empezó a señalar cada dinosaurio, diciendo su nombre. Takashi repetía lo que escuchaba y cuando tenía problemas para pronunciar algún nombre, Tsukishima lo decía lentamente.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó la puerta abrirse, un par de horas después. Kuroo los encontró abstraídos en un complicado juego con unos dinosaurios de plástico. Takashi sostenía uno, y lo hacía correr y Tsukishima tenía otro que perseguía al de Takashi, mientras emitía rugidos, sin atisbo de timidez.

. . . .

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Tsukishima.  
—No —respondió Kuroo—. Es decir, sí, pero es mejor que se queden acá. Takashi se aburre muy rápido. Además, solo es una presentación oral. La graduación viene después, si apruebo. No quiero que este ahí si me va a mal.  
—Me da la impresión que estás preparado.  
—Espero que sí.

Kuroo pasó corriendo al frente de Tsukishima, buscando algo. Tsukishima no se molestó en moverse; acababa de llegar y Kuroo le había advertido de manera estricta que no se atravesara o lo iba a lamentar. Lo comprobó cuando sin querer, se había parado para organizar el escritorio de Kuroo y éste salió corriendo de quién sabe dónde, estrellándose bruscamente contra él.

Después de tres meses, Kuroo había logrado terminar su tesis de grado y ese día, tendría su presentación oral, frente a un jurado de cuatro profesores de su facultad. Estaba nervioso, era entendible, si no aprobaba tendría que empezar de cero y el joven tenía claro que no podía darse ese lujo. También tenía clarísimo que ningún profesor le daría ventajas solo porque era un padre soltero, de manera que se había esforzado el doble y había pasado varias noches en vela con su cabeza enterrada en libros y apuntes, tecleando sin parar en su computador.

Como sucede muchas veces, todas las cosas innecesarias se juntan para un mismo día. Takashi tenía un resfriado; Bokuto no podía ir a cuidarlo, porque estaba en la misma situación que Kuroo y Kenma estaba presentando un examen de entrada a la universidad. Tsukishima estuvo ocupado parte del día, pero tras recibir la llamada de Kuroo, había llegado a su apartamento en tiempo récord. Al escuchar que era Tsukishima quien vendría a cuidarlo, Takashi le había recomendado que trajera los dinosaurios, así que el muchacho llevaba una bolsa con todos los juguetes que habían sido suyos durante su juventud.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kuroo-san —le aseguró Tsukishima a Kuroo, por lo que parecía la enésima vez.  
—Ya verás cuando tengas que hacer esto el otro año.  
—Me faltan dos años.  
—Supuse que por lo que eras tan inteligente te habías saltado un par.  
—No.

Kuroo pasó corriendo al frente suyo, esta vez llevando una corbata en la mano. Entró al baño y unos minutos después, Tsukishima lo escuchó gruñendo. Se negó a moverse, todavía le dolía la espalda por el golpe anterior. Dirigió su mirada a Takashi, que estaba acostado en la cama de Kuroo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó. Takashi tosió.  
—Bien —. Tsukishima se acercó a la cama y puso una mano en su frente. Ya no tenía fiebre, pero parecía congestionado.  
—En una hora te tienes que tomar tu medicina otra vez —escuchó decir a Kuroo—. Tsukki…  
—No lo olvidaré, tranquilo —interrumpió éste.  
—No es eso —contestó Kuroo—. Sé que no la vas a olvidar. No se te olvidó su cumpleaños y eso que solo te lo dije de pasada una vez.

Tsukishima sintió que se enrojecía.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki? —pregunto Takashi.  
—Sí.  
—Puedes tomar mi medicina si te sientes mal.  
—Estoy bien.  
—¡Tsukki! —llamó Kuroo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ven acá.

Tsukishima caminó cautelosamente al baño, encontró a Kuroo con la corbata alrededor del cuello, tratando de anudarla.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Dime que sabes hacer nudos de corbatas.  
—Sí.  
—Bien. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —le pidió Kuroo, acercándose a él. Tsukishima sintió que volvía a enrojecer, esperó que no se notara.  
—¿Tú no sabes?  
—Claro que sí, pero… creo que lo olvidé. No lo sé —. Tsukishima tomó los dos extremos de la corbata, pensando que aquello era alguno de los planes extraños de Kuroo. Sin embargo, cuando su mano rozó la de Kuroo, la sintió helada.

—Kuroo-san, estás temblando —le dijo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí.  
—Deben ser los nervios.  
—Kuroo-san, todo va a ir bien, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?  
—Y sí…  
—No va a pasar —sentenció Tsukishima, en un tono que no daba pie a protesta. Hizo el nudo de la corbata y arregló el cuello de la camisa de Kuroo sobre ésta—. Ya está.  
—Gracias, Tsukki —. Kuroo se miró de nuevo al espejo y pasó una mano por su cabello, Tsukishima gruñó.  
—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo. A Bokuto-san y a mí nos costó bastante arreglarlo ayer.  
—Claro, claro —. Kuroo inhaló y exhaló varias veces—. No debería tener nervios, pero los tengo, Tsukki. Si no apruebo y tengo que quedarme otro semestre en la universidad, tendré que seguir con ese trabajo de medio tiempo de mierda que tengo. Y tendré que seguir pidiendo favores a Bokuto o a Kenma o a ti, ustedes tienen sus propias vidas y a veces me da la impresión que… No sé, a veces me parece que interrumpo algo importante cada vez que los llamo y que me ayudan porque les doy pena.

Hubo un largo silencio. Takashi tosió y se removió en la cama de Kuroo. Tsukishima se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—Kuroo-san —dijo al fin—, es poco propio de ti decir todo eso.  
—Tsukki… —empezó Kuroo, Tsukishima suspiró.  
—Además, es incorrecto. Bokuto-san y Kenma-san han hecho lo que han hecho porque te aprecian y porque quieren verte feliz. Esa es la impresión que tengo. Bokuto-san es feliz jugando con Takashi y haciendo todo lo que él le diga y Kenma-san siempre le trae el libro que él quiere y lo leen juntos.  
—¿Y tú, Tsukki?  
—Takashi es muy inteligente. Y te quiere mucho, se preocupa por ti.  
—¿Y?  
—Y yo también —dijo Tsukishima. Kuroo intentó decir algo, su compañero le hizo una seña para que no hablara—. Todos nos preocupamos, a decir verdad. Pero no es pena, ni compasión, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Es diferente. Kuroo-san, ¿ha sido fácil criar a Takashi solo?  
—No —. Kuroo examinó las uñas de sus dedos—. Tuve que pasar muchas noches en vela. Papá me dijo que aunque no me iba a odiar, tampoco me iba a ayudar, lo mismo que mamá. Aunque ambos me llaman y se preocupan por mí y por Takashi; ambos me dijeron desde el principio, que Takashi era mi responsabilidad y yo nunca lo negué.

Kuroo miró el nudo de la corbata y arregló el cuello de la camisa, aunque era innecesario.

—Cuando él era más pequeño —continuó—, tuve que llevarlo a clases. A veces lloraba y algunos profesores me regañaban, uno de ellos me sacó del salón una vez. Una profesora, un día, me ayudó a calmarlo y me enseñó un truco muy curioso, incluso tomó tiempo de clase para eso, fue vergonzoso, pero nadie protestó, porque aparentemente todos querían a Takashi. Y, bueno, Tsukki, es una historia larguísima.  
—Entonces, no fue fácil. Y, ¿te arrepientes de algo?  
—Bueno, quizá podría arrepentirme de haberme acostado con Emi. Pero eso implicaría que me arrepiento de Takashi, y si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de él. Takashi es la persona más inteligente y cariñosa que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Y es mío. Es decir, es mi hijo, es sorprendente que alguien como él sea hijo de alguien como yo.  
—¿Te estás despreciando a ti mismo, Kuroo-san?  
—No, no, para nada. Sé que sonó así, pero lo que quería decir es que… Creo que muchas veces lo he hecho sentir olvidado por la universidad o el trabajo. Y aun así él…  
—Él te quiere. Cuando llegas tarde te espera, él día de tu cumpleaños hizo el desayuno y te lo llevó a tu cama. En navidad hizo aquello con Bokuto-san para darte una sorpresa… ¿Cómo puedes sorprenderte de que sea tu hijo?  
—Tsukki, ¿piensas que soy así?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj, luego a Kuroo. El muchacho salió a toda velocidad del baño y tomó su maleta. Se tomó unos minutos despidiéndose de Takashi y diciéndole que se comportara y que se tomara su medicina. Salió de la habitación, Tsukishima lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Bueno, me voy —. Hizo una pausa y volvió a arreglar su corbata—. Hay varias cosas que quiero decirte, Tsukki.  
—Cuando llegues.  
—Cuando llegue —. Kuroo suspiró profundamente, para darse ánimo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Tsukishima, como para tranquilizarse y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tsukishima parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—¿Kuroo-san?  
—Sentía que lo necesitaba —dijo Kuroo y sin decir más, se fue.

. . . .

Eran casi las cinco y después de la décima llamada de Bokuto, Tsukishima empezaba a preocuparse por Kuroo.

Takashi estaba un poco mejor después de tomarse la más reciente dosis de su medicina, aun así, Tsukishima no le había permitido salir de la cama. El pequeño estaba allí sentado, concentrado en un libro de imágenes que había traído Tsukishima, un regalo de parte de Akiteru en su décimo cumpleaños.

Tsukishima había intentado marcar al celular de Kuroo, pero no había recibido respuesta. Se sentía inquieto. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que le hubiese pasado algo grave, sin embargo, el pensamiento se había clavado en lo más profundo de su cabeza y se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Se sentó en la cama de Kuroo, junto a Takashi y se distrajo con el niño que observaba las imágenes que alguna vez lo habían maravillado a él. Se preguntó qué pensaría Takashi sobre su vida con Kuroo y sobre su falta de madre, quizá muchos de sus compañeros del jardín infantil tendrían ambos padres y aquello le hacía preguntarse qué había pasado con la de él. Sin embargo, sabía también que no era apropiado preguntar eso, era mejor esperar a que él preguntarla, si es que acaso lo haría.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Emi, la madre de Takashi, ¿dónde estaría?

Kuroo le contó que la había visto un par de veces después del segundo cumpleaños de Takashi. Había tenido la intención de acercarse, pero no sintió la paciencia, ni el buen genio necesarios para hacerlo. Sabía que toda esta situación había tenido dos responsables y que todo hubiese sido mejor si ambos se hubiesen hecho cargo del bebé, pero por alguna razón ella lo había abandonado en los brazos de Kuroo y se había ido sin decir atrás.

Tsukishima había escuchado de madres que después de dar a luz a sus hijos no sentían apego por ellos e incluso llegaban a odiarlos. Muchas de ellas llegaban hasta el extremo de atentar contra la vida de los recién nacidos, y aunque sabía que Emi no pertenecía a ese grupo, si estaba seguro que no quería al niño y había optado por dejarlo con Kuroo, consciente que éste no lo dejaría tirado por ahí, porque Kuroo no abandonaba sus responsabilidades, o algo así le había dicho una vez.

Le hubiera gustado conocerla, a Emi, para preguntarle por qué. No la iba a juzgar, estaba seguro, sólo quería una explicación, como una pieza faltante de un rompecabezas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Takashi, al escucharlo cerrar el libro de golpe.  
—No —respondió él.  
—Tu papá probablemente tendrá hambre cuando llegue, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer algo?  
—¿Puedo?  
—Sí, claro. Pero recuerda usar ropa abrigada cuando salgas de la cama —le dijo Tsukishima, para después encaminarse a la cocina. Takashi llegó corriendo unos minutos después, con un grueso suéter y dos pares de pantalones.

Eran las siete cuando escucharon la puerta. Takashi dejó olvidada la masa que estaba revolviendo. Tsukishima apagó el fuego de la estufa y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Kuroo estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Tsukki, Takashi. Aprobé —anunció. Takashi, quien no entendía mucho del asunto, pero sabía que era algo importante para su papá, dio un grito de alegría y saltó a sus brazos.  
—Bien hecho, papá.  
—Muchas gracias —respondió Kuroo—. ¿Quién te puso dos pantalones?  
—Él mismo lo hizo —dijo Tsukishima, acercándose a Kuroo.  
—Tsukki —. Kuroo sonrió—. Te invito a mi graduación. A ti y a Takashi, ¿vas?  
—¿Yo? ¿Y tus padres?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros y apretó a Takashi contra él.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para venir —respondió—. Y yo quiero que tú vayas, ¿vas?  
—Supongo que está bien.  
—Papá —dijo Takashi—. Eso quiere decir que vas a estar en un teatro y con esas cosas que se ponen y te van a dar un…  
—¿Diploma? —aventuró Tsukishima, Takashi asintió.  
—Sí—contestó Kuroo—. Me van a dar un diploma y voy a tener un vestido como este. Tú y Tsukki también.  
—¿Tsukki va a hacer el nudo de mi corbata?  
—Si tú quieres.  
—¿Lo vas a hacer, Tsukki?

—Quizá —contestó Tsukishima, mirando hacia otra parte. Takashi hizo un puchero, Kuroo rio.  
—Déjalo que lo piense, Takashi —le dijo—. Por ahora, pensemos en esto: ¡soy abogado, Takashi!  
—Eres abogado, papá —repitió el niño y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Kuroo respondió el gesto y le indicó a Tsukishima que se acercara. Tsukishima lo hizo y tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, Kuroo pasó un brazo alrededor suyo, uniéndolo al abrazo.

—Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse —le dijo a Kuroo.  
—Lo sé. Gracias otra vez, Tsukki.

Tsukishima pasó ambos brazos alrededor de padre e hijo y si escuchó a Kuroo sorber por la nariz, prefirió pensar que era alguna clase de alucinación auditiva.

Pensó en el futuro, en Kuroo y Takashi, en el camino que les quedaba por recorrer y se permitió alegrarse frente a la idea que él pudiera hacer parte del recorrido.

* * *

Notas: - Kuroo y paternidad son una mezcla peligrosa para mí. Creo que me enamoré de esa imagen de Kuroo como papá gracias a cierto fic.

\- Y por la anterior razón, aquí hay un poco más de cinco mil palabras. Hay cosas en las que me hubiera gustado extenderme, pero no lo haré o terminaré escribiendo un long-fic.

\- Tengo dudas con el plural de la palabra "kanji". Hablando de eso, para los curiosos, estos son los kanji (o kanjis), que se usan para escribir el nombre de Takashi: 喬士. Según Wikipedia, hay varias opciones, esta es una de ellas.

\- El título viene, de nuevo, gracias a una canción de Owl City.


End file.
